


Sanders Sides G/T One Shots

by PainTheDoll



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Fluff, G/T, M/M, One Shot, TINY - Freeform, giant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainTheDoll/pseuds/PainTheDoll
Summary: just a bunch of giant and tiny sanders sides one shots
Relationships: LAMP - Relationship, Logicality, Logince, Moxiety, Prinxiety, Royality - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Dragon's Lair Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Dragon's Lair Part 1  
> Dragon Ro meets fairy Lo

**_ Roman's pov _ **

Roman yawned slightly as he went out of his friend's home, the cool Autumn air blew through his hair making him fix it to where it was.

As much as he enjoyed the wind he didn't like when it messed up his hair.

He stretched out his red and gold glimmering wings and took off,flying over the tree before landing on a branch silently. His tail swayed a bit as he sat down and listened to the forest around him,stopping when he heard small movement.

He leaned over and looked down from the tree,tilting his head as he saw a small creature below, with beautiful fading starry night like feathered wings and blue straight hair that started to curl. Roman was immediately entranced by the creature who he assumed was a fairy.

' _He shouldn't be out here so close to night-'_ he thought as he watched the small creature by the creek ' _he'll get caught by a hunger creature'_ he didn't want to freak out the creature but was to worried. His were-dragon instincts kicked in and he rushed quickly above him and picking him up by his shirt collar.

"What-let me be-" the fairy cursed struggling a bit, Roman only smiled and flew off towards home landing at his front door and entering calmly, putting the fairy in his hands and heading to his room. He glanced at the struggling fairy worried _'what am_ _I_ _thinking?'_  
  
His room was what you expect from a prince like figure, a throne like chair was right across from the door led to by a red rug, a dresser and mirror on one side of the room and a bed and a few music and crafts on the other.

The bed was like a larger canapy cat bed with nightstands on either side of the entrance to the bed.

He entered the bed and placed the fairy down, curling around him like at cat protectively, he sighed heavily and glanced up.

"What do you wish of me?" He huffed slightly. The way he spoke made Roman's heart flutter.

"I'm not gonna to harm ya,wanna protect you!" Roman smiled, pulling him close with his tail and nuzzling him.

"I'm Roman by the way, what about you darling ~" The Were-dragon churred as the fairy blushed a bit.

"Why should I tell you..."he tilted his head slightly trying to hide he was blushing.

"Why not~?" He laid his head right in front of the fairy smiling at him.

The fairy hesitated before sighing and nodding "Logan..." he spoke softly.

The were-dragon's eyes lit up,knowing names were quite special to Fairies.  
"Beautiful name,just like it's owner ~"

The fairy blushed more and looked away fluttering his wings.  
  
Roman churred softly, nuzzling Logan and churring "I've heard bout you around the others in this area. Yet you seem much more amazing in person " he smiled softly at him"sorry at get a bit cuddly during heat season, and just couldn't help falling for ya~"

Logan blushed deeply "f-falling-?' He glanced away" don't be just messing with me, if you plan on killing me do it'

Roman blinked at him in shock, he thought he wanted to kill him? Is that what he thought this whole time? He shook his head and curled around him churring and glanced at him.

"Get some rest Lo, I promise you that while you with me I'll protect you to my final breath" he kissed his head slightly and nuzzled him close before drifting off to sleep, dreaming of the small fairy friend beside him.


	2. Dragon's Lair Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave suggestions!!!

**_ Logan's POV _ **

Logan was completely shocked and flustered by what had occurred. All he wanted to do was find a safe place far from the Largers when one swoop down and yanked him up and brought him home.

This was a complete shock when instead of eating him or using him the Larger curled around him and flirted, or what Logan believes might be flirting.

Now here he was,pressed against not so fierce were-dragon whose in a loving mood. Not the worst situation in the world though.

He froze when Roman woke up and sat up right on the bed, Logan tried to get away but Roman caught by the legs with his mouth.

"No-too dandrus fwr little fairy"he said through mouthful.

"C-can you let go of my legs-?" He glanced at him slightly before being grabbed by his tail and legs let go.

"Apologize dear" he churred and nuzzled him to his cheek.

"R-Roman-" Logan yipped "what are you-" he stopped as the tail moved and Roman stood up and started working on something out of Logan's view.

 _'Great'_ he thought ' _don't even know what he's doing or gonna do-_ '

He stayed trapped by the tail before it moved in front of Roman's face  
"A make you a small home so you can be comfortable when not with me!" He showed him one of those clear large pet carriers made to look like a bedroom. Logan stared at it before sighing .

"I-uh- guess I'm not leaving-" he glanced down.

Roman blinked in surprise "I-I don't want you hurt-"

"Why care?" He looked away

Roman seemed to go red at the question, which quite confused Logan.

Roman then picked Logan up by the collar of his shirt and placed him on the bed,curling around him.

"I like you" he spoke calmly, licking Logan."a lot"

Logan blushed wiping it off"w-we just met-"

"I've seen you a lot before, so majestic and lovely- but I understand if you want to go-" he looked down fluttering his wings as he tucked his hands underneath himself. He gazed at Logan waiting for a reply.

Logan didn't know what to say, he didn't know much about this were-dragon but at the other end of the spectrum he didn't have anywhere to go. He had no clue what to do, he pretty much just stared at Roman for the longest before finally sighing softly and glancing into his eyes, his heart fluttered a bit.

"I can stay...I have no where else to go-" Before he could even finish Roman picked him up and hugged him close, churring happily as he held Logan.

"I'll make you feel at home Logan! I want you to be safe as can be, I'll be your prince in shiny scales!" Roman gleamed at the small fairy in his hands.

"Why thank you-" Logan spoke softly glanceing up at him gently" you are quite a prince Roman." He smiled softly as Roman's eyes gleamed.

Roman then set him on his shoulder and headed out of his room smiling before kissing Logan softly.

"Come along! Let's get breakfast!" He churred and headed on to the kitchen to make food.  
  



	3. A Dear Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> royality

**_Patton_** **_pov_**  
Patton was resting in his cave, the large dragon happily in his den. He slept happily, but stirred as he heard footsteps. He perked up and peaked around and spotted a brilliant human not too far. He smiled brightly and watched as the human came deeper into the cave. Patton kept low and stayed calmly watching the human, which was a well dressed male with strawberry blonde hair and deep brown eyes. A sword was gripped in his hand.

' _Amazing, I've never seen a human so close-'_ It certainly was a treasure to see. He wondered if all humans were as brilliant as this, he doubt it as most creatures came differently. He couldn't stop admiring it.

A plan popped into Patton's head and he quickly climbed up onto a ledge so he was above the human, staring at him as he crouch down. Then in a flash he quickly swiped and brought up the human to his face.

"Gah-" The human yelped and used his sword to slash at Patton's nose. Which cause Patton to drop him hard and placed his forefeet to his nose.

He whined as it stung,gently licking it. ' _That was rude_!'Patton thought and glanced at the human who aimed the sword at Patton.

"Begone foul beast!" They human narrowed his eyes and swung his sword in warning.

Great,now Patton hurt both outside and in-

He started to teared up and cry softly, tears falling down next to the Human as he covered his face.

**_ Roman pov _ **

Roman was unsure what to do,he never been in this situation before.

All the stories his father told of dragons described them as angry blood thirsty unstoppable beast that won't hesitate to kill-

This one cries over a cut and mean words. Surely dragons aren't _that_ soft right?

"A-are you crying?"Roman asked the dragon, not sure it'll answer.

Though it did through sniffles"Y-You d-didn't have to cut me-" the dragon rubbed his eyes.

"S-sorry just I thought you were gonna eat me! Isn't that what dragons do?" Roman didn't put his sword down, not trusting the act.

The dragon seemed shocked "do ya'll eat wolves and cats?" He earned a shake of a head from Roman"then why would I eat a human...though I suppose there are some dragons that might..." he looked down slightly.

"So-what were you doing-" he asked carefully.

The dragon seemed to get flustered "to add you to my treasure-" he glanced to the side

"I'm not an object!" Roman growled.

"I-I know that- but you're so lovely-" The dragon whined softly glancing at him slightly,his tail swayed a bit as he looked down at the smaller being."I-I never met such a lovely thing-"

"I'm **NOT** a thing," Roman growled"I'm a prince who should not be handed in such a way!" he looked up at the dragon he snarled at him,he was the prince. Not his dragon"s toy! Even if he was he youngest child he was important to his kingdom...

He jumped as the dragon laid down his head in front of him,crying gently as his tail swayed. Roman couldn't believe how upset the dragon was getting because of _him_.

"Will you please stop crying- goodness i didn't even get a name!" he went up to him crossing his arms. They dragon glanced at him and sniffed.

"P-Patton-" he whimpered,blinking a bit to get rid of the tears he had. Roman sighed and went over and started to pet his muzzle a bit. The dragon churred and relaxed as he was petted acting like a dog and cat mix.

"alright...i suppose you're not so bad are you" he chuckled softy and laid down on his muzzle looking into his eyes.

the dragon perked up and swung his tail bag and forth excitedly.

"i am? really?"

Roman nodded and hummed softly,he was started to get comfortable with the dragon despite his size.he was quite nice for what he is.

"why are dragon's always alone?" he decided to ask,curiosity bugging him.

Patton looked up"well...we don't have much of a choice,dragon's try to stay in groups but it makes us an easier find. A lot of dragons can just like being alone but a lot only do it to avoid attention from humans.." he looked down slightly.

"Really? Why?" He tilted his head to the dragon who frowned.

"well humans don't like us being near them or their contained animals so they end up sending their own kind to kill us,many dragons even leave the young once they're big enough-"

Roman stiffened up,he knew human's didn't like dragons but actively seeking them out? that's harsh..."Wow...I didn't know i'm sorry."

"Why? You didn't do it? You can't blame yourself for what other people in your community do"

"still..." he glanced at Patton"it's not good."

Patton nodded and closed his eyes a bit,sighing slightly"I suppose you to leave now.."

He nodded and looked at Patton gently"I'm sorry but I have to go to my kingdom...wish i could take you with me...."

Patton thought a bit and perked up,setting Roman down and in a poof he became a few inches small,looking up at Roman excitedly.

The prince gasped and picked him up gently, petting the now small dragon in his hands"So cute- that's awesome!" he kissed his head gently and headed out to home keeping the dragon in a hidden pocket in his jacket,every once and awhile Patton would peak out of the jacket and look around.

Roman was amazed by him,he seemed so kind and gentlw in both sizes. He swore not to let his father or brother get him no matter what they said. He was too precious to be harmed.

He kissed Patton's head gentle and walked into the kingdom,his head held high as he walk through calmly,the dragon drifting to sleep in his pocket. He chuckled softly and let it rest in his pocket as he walked calmly his heart raced as he thought of how he hurt such a precious thing. Yes he was a dragon but he was such a sweet thing,something human's rarely were now a days.

_Such a sweet treasure to bring home._


	4. A Cuddle Game Of Cats And Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamp were cat and mouse au

**Logan's POV**

_Oh God- oh God- oh God_ -

Logan was not having the best luck, being chased by a were-cat who had spotted him a ways from the kitchen.

What WAS he thinking! He knew it wasn't smart to come out at night, they were nocturnal creatures afterall. Now his misstep was gonna be his end.

He ran through and under furniture to try and get the were-cat off his tail, but it wasn't slowing down only gaining on him.

He slipped underneath a couch and came out the other side only to be caught and yanked up by his tail.

 _oh god oh god-_  
  
The were-cat brought him up to his face and sniffed him. His brilliant brown eyes gleamed as he set him in his other hand gripping Logan tight.

Yep Logan was dead, the Were-cat had him in a tight hold and was not letting go. Logan glanced up at the larger with narrowed eyes as he rushed into his room and looked through his closet.

_what on earth is he doing?_

He got out a clear container and put Logan in it closing it and making sure it had holes for him to breathe and set him on his nightstand. His wide eyes stared at him in amazement tapping at the container causing Logan to flinch and cover his ears.

_What is he five!_

He curled up in the corner glaring at the were-cat, who seemed pretty careless about the glare.

"I can't believe I actually caught one! You're so tiny!" The were-cat giggled" I can't wait to show Patton he's gonna love you!" He smiled and laid down on his bed and curled up happily drifting into a deep sleep.

Logan just stared slightly before going to sleep himself, shivering from the lack of warmth in the container.

The next Morning he was awoken by squealing,causing him to jump up glancing around on edge,before looking up to see the Were-cat from before with two other.

"Patton you didn't have to squeal so loud! See you woke him up!"

"Sorry Roman-" Patton squeaked softly."just he's so small!"

Logan backed up quietly examining them carefully.

The other knelt down and examined Logan "You said you found him in the house?"

Roman rolled his eyes "yes, as I said Virgil he was running around in the house, searching for food I suppose-"

"And did you give him some to eat?"

Roman rubbed his head nervously "I was too excited to think about that-"

Patton bounced "I'll get it!" He rushed to the kitchen, returning with a few berries. He picked Logan up carefully and held him in his hand like a kitten and handed him a berry.

Logan reluctantly took it, sniffing it slightly, looking around before eating it.

"Aww he's such a cutie, you wanna hold him Virgil?" Patton turned to the paler were-cat.

"Oh no no no, I rather not-"

'Come on kiddo!'

He hesitated before sighing softly "fine...." he picked Logan up carefully from Patton and held him close to his chest.

Logan grumbled slightly and glanced up at Virgil narrowly before relaxing into the warmth of his jacket.

"Goodness Roman did you give him anything! He's cold as ice!"

"I was excited!" The other yipped "I didn't think about it!"

Virgil rolled his eyes and handed him to Patton "try and warm him up I'm going get him water."

Patton nodded and place the wiggling Logan in his shirt pocket keeping an eye on him.

Logan begrudgingly relaxed again curling up in the shirt pocket.

Roman awwed softly "goodness he's so small- I feel so bad-"

Patton hummed rubbing the small ones head"don't fret too much about, Virgil just worries is all. You know how he gets when he's worried." He hummed softly as he petted Logan gently.

Virgil returned with water and a small dolls cup and handed it to Logan who quickly drank it up.

Patton smiled softly and glanced up at Virgil "perhaps we should move this to the couch?"

Virgil nodded and headed to the living room followed by Roman and Patton, Roman sat in the middle seat as always,Virgil on the left and Patton resting on the right snuggling the tiny were-mouse.

"He's still so cold..." Patton whined slightly.

"Here let me try-" Roman picked him up and wrapped his awfully warm hands around him.

Logan struggled a bit before sighing and relaxing silently.

Roman chuckled and petted him holding him close and purred happily.

Virgil rolled his eyes and leaned against him calmly glancing at Logan "Can you talk?" He asked gently.

Logan nodded slightly to him.

"Can you tell us your name?" Patton asked gently smiling softly.

"Logan...."he curled up a bit looking at them shakingly.

"A wonderful name! You don't have to be scared little one we shall protect from all the beast!" Roman held his head high and pressed Logan against his cheek gently glancing at him"my dear I shall protect you!" He grinned proudly, the whole deal causeing a soft blush to creep onto Logan's face.

Patton giggled softly and pecked Roman on the cheek and nuzzled him slightly glanceing at Logan softly and hummed.

Virgil smiled slightly at Patton and yawned turning to his cat form and purred as he laid on Patton's lap.

Roman smiled and picked Logan up like a mother cat and turned to his car form and curled up around Virgil placing Logan between them.

Patton giggled and petted them carefully while Roman licked Logan soothingly, purring happy. Patton kissed his head slightly and leaned back closing his eyes and drifting off.

Logan sighed softly and relaxed against the warmth of their fur.

_Perhaps they aren't that bad...._

He yawned and snuggled into the fur and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
